


Take me apart one by one

by melon_pan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Eating out kind of, Fantasizing, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Sexual Fantasy, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23723320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melon_pan/pseuds/melon_pan
Summary: he dreamt about his arms, about his lips on his neck, while fingers travelled up his ribs, up to his nipples making him shudder. it was already a 5th time this week he woke up like this in the middle of the night, with aching boner in his pajama pants. Mark felt so embarrassed getting off to his friend.Mark, what the fuck are you doing? - he thought to himselfor Mark uncontrollably fantasising about Johnny in very filthy ways.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 29
Kudos: 269





	Take me apart one by one

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is just what came into my mind this morning and I couldn't hold it in my head, haha  
> Im a sucker for JohnMark lately, so I hope you like this!!  
> It might have a lot of spelling and grammatical mistakes, English is not my first language, so im sorry.

he dreamt about his arms, about his lips on his neck, while fingers travelled up his ribs, up to his nipples making him shudder. God, he wanted him to make him cum, to devour him, slowly. get him undone… 

Mark woke up all sweaty, hair stuck to his forehead, breathing heavily in little puffs. comforter felt too hot, so he automatically kicked it off with his feet and then propped his body on elbows. 

“Jesus….” - Mark whispered lowly in the dark, running fingers through his dump hair. 

it was already a 5th time this week he woke up like this in the middle of the night, with aching boner in his pajama pants. his gaze travelled down his bare, sweaty chest and then he slowly touched his skin with his fingertips. those dreams were so vivid, it was driving Mark crazy… as if he still felt Johnny’s mouth on his neck, down on his hip bones, biting down.

he squeezed his hip bone hard with his palm, making the spine arch with the touch. 

those memories made Mark whine, and his hand automatically went over his pants. he cupped himself through the fabric and felt his hard dick twitch, releasing a soft moan.

Mark felt so embarrassed getting off to his friend. he couldn’t believe he was at this place. embarrassment made his brows furrow and cheeks flush. _Mark, what the fuck are you doing?_ he thought.

but his legs spread wider, fingers curling around the base through pajamas, as his eyes automatically fluttered shut. 

“Last time…. it is going to be the last time” - he whispered under his hot breath. 

Mark let himself fall back on pillows, quickly getting under the waistband of pajama pants and felt precum oozing from the slit. oh, he was so wet… so wet for Johnny. if it was the last time, Mark was gonna let himself let go completely. he was so ready to lose himself. 

he wished Johnny would love that Mark is tiny, would love to manhandle him. he roughly turned around on his belly, as if Johnny turned him around and pressed his face into the pillow.

Mark lifted his hips up and shimmied pants down to his knees. his breath hitched as cold air travelled up his sweaty muscled thighs to his pink hole. Mark squeezed his eyes harder imagining Johnny’s presence behind him, as if he looked at him all exposed before him.

how much this turned him on…. oh so much. Mark let out a sound between a whine and a grutted moan imagining Johnny’s hungry gaze, and his legs automatically spread wider, making elastic band dig deeper into the flesh of his legs.

he wanted to be good, he wanted to show how pliant he can be, so eager for Johnny to use him for his pleasure. Mark touched his hips, ass cheeks, and then spread them apart, stretching his entrance. 

“Ah…. Use me… please use me” - Mark muttered, moaning and already drooling on the pillow.

today Mark wanted to allow himself anything, so his mind wandered to how plush Johnny’s lips are, and then… to how hot Johnny’s tongue would be. Mark bit his lip, hesitating at first but then got one of his hands up to his mouth and sucked on them thoroughly. he opened his mouth more, spreading spit all over his lips with fingertips and then pressed his tongue down with a thumb, shuddering all over.

Mark got too lost in this, so when he let his wet fingers out he hovered them over his hole, as if Johnny’s lips were an inch away from the entrance, that was still stretched by another hand. his cock leaked down the sheets in anticipation, and finally Mark closed the distance and sleeked his entrance down up with four wet fingers, letting out a long loud moan, quickly muffling himself with the pillow. 

_shit… shit, shit, shit_. how much he wanted Johnny’s tongue over his hole, teasing it till it got all red and puffy, saliva dripping down to his balls. 

Mark’s eyes rolled back.

"Don’t sto- op… mhhah… don’t-..” - as he flicked his fingers over his sensitive bundle of muscles faster and faster. 

saliva was drying fast, so Mark brought his shaking hand up to his mouth and spit in his palm, wanting to make it even wetter. it was so filthy to wet himself with his own spit, but Mark was so gone. he started teasing himself with dripping fingers again, but then landed a sharp slap over his hole with a coated palm. the sound was so obscene due to the amount of spit...

but the sting was so nice, burning, so fucking good, so he did it again, imagining as Johnny bit his lip and slapped his hole again, treating him like a whore and then buried his face between his cheeks. 

Mark was really close to cumming... dripping all over the bed, limbs and arched back shuddering with want. Mark needed so little to trip himself over the edge, so he bit a pillow and slowly entered himself with one finger. his whole body stilled for a while as a second finger was added. Mark tried to get them as deep as possible, heavily breathing. 

he needed to cum so bad, he couldn’t handle this anymore, with hard cock hanging between his thighs. 

“I want to fuck you so bad, Mark…” - Johnny’s raspy voice ringed in his head, imagination playing with his mind, and Mark instantly pushed his fingers so deep that they brushed his prostate. 

“Aaaghh..!” his whole body jolted with a loud groan, face buried in the dump pillow. his whole body was flush in the dark, nipples hard, skin covered with goosebumps from pleasure as Mark pushed his ass higher, if that was possible, and started rocking back on sticky fingers.

“fuck me…. fuck me…. God, Johnny, f-fuuck me” - he repeated like mantra, eyes crossing, another hand reaching his cock and stroking it fast, a thumb teasing the wet head.

he wanted to cum on Johnny’s fingers, or better on his cock, Johnny slamming Mark roughly down into the bed or making Mark ride him, slowly rolling his hips, feeling so stretched and sexy. he pictured how Johnny would squeeze his tiny waist, cupping his hips, his ass, moving Mark down more unto himself, looking at Mark like he is he most gorgeous and alluring being, taking his breath away. 

with a picture of Johnny’s beautiful face, lips, cheekbones, Mark came hard on to the sheets, shaking all over. 

.

.

.

a moment and another went by as Mark came back from his high, with loud sighs, chest raising high with every breath. he slammed down on his stomach, body feeling like jelly.

with some time Mark’s breath totally got back to normal and silence hanged over the room.

he laid and laid there, with his eyes open, blinking and looking at the wall before him. gaze wandered over poorly lit room and he could only hear his calm inhale and exhale.

_should he be embarrassed?_ he thought. _how should he feel?_ his face felt hot and his belly felt funny when he realised that he came to the image and thought of how beautiful Johnny is. 

Mark slowly lifted himself up and leaned on the back of the bed, trying to understand what he feels. he absent-mindedly lifted previously kicked off blanket and tried to clear his stomach. then just hugged the material to his chest and chuckled in disbelief.

Damn… Was he screwed? 

Yeah… very much so. 

“Did I just…. Fall in love? Damn..” - he laughed to himself ironically, throwing his head back

“You are so stupid, Mark Lee”

his head stayed leaning on the wall, as Mark brushed fingers through his hair. he remained like this, looking at the ceiling, while processing every single tingle that he felt in his body with realisation. 

with thoughts going on and on through his head, slumber took over him, and unnoticed by himself, Mark put the blanket over his body, slid down to the bed and drifted away into deep sleep.

  
  


***

the morning came, waking up Mark with a bright sunshine. he scrunched his nose and grunted, feeling his whole body slightly ache. he turned around on his back, throwing his hands and legs all at his sides, like a star and took a deep breath.

only then he rose himself up, still sleepy, eyes closed, and stretched his neck, arms and back, his feet touching the cold floor. only after the small stretching routine he lazily blinked once, twice and then his eyes flew open, recalling the night. 

“Fuck…” - Mark sweared under his breath with hoarse morning voice. 

“What a night..” - he lightly laughed in disbelief, squeezing his knees. only then he saw that his stomach was still covered by the signs of his crazy fantasies, and Mark felt something between cold sweat and very hot steam getting all over his body.

he quickly stood up, took his glasses, that were left on the bedside table, grabbed a towel and his comfy pair of black shorts and a white cotton T, that he loved to wear around the dorm, and sneaked out of his room.

he patted towards the bathroom to take a hot, nice shower, that his body _and skin_ desperately needed right now.

with finally relaxed muscles, clothed, and with slightly fogged glasses on, Mark stepped out of the bathroom, ruffling his hair with the towel. that almost made him forget, that in fact, he lived with Johnny in the same dorm, aaaand actually on the same floor.

So as he nonchalantly made his way to the kitchen...

_Oh no_

_shit_

Mark felt like he is ready to suffocate.

he stood rooted at the spot in the door frame, while Johnny was peacefully standing by the kitchen counter, humming something under his nose, while pouring hot water in his french press.

Mark felt panic rise in his lungs, his breath becoming suddenly too loud for him, as if it was translated through speakers. his eyes were glued to Johnny’s brown locks, hovering over his face, his broad shoulders that were covered with a casual long-sleeve. he looked so good..

but Mark didn’t know where to put himself.

he couldn’t focus.

his head felt foggy and he sensed how a drop of sweat slid down from the forehead to his chin.

it was fight or flight mode, and Mark was ready to combust.

“Mornin’, dude” - he suddenly heard Johnny’s voice, with a smile in it. 

it took Mark out of his trance and made him actually focus on Johnny, who slightly turned to greet Mark with a cool smile on his face. 

“Y-yeah… Morning to you too!” - his voice cracked in an overly excited manner, as always when he got nervous. then he giggled, to cover the awkwardness and mentally slapped himself for being so weird.

“Want some coffee?” - Johnny casually asked, focused on brewing and not taking his eyes from the process, while Mark came closer, occasionally ruffling his dump hair.

Johnny was always so nice to him. he was…. generally nice. Always caring, trying to make everyone feel comfortable. Mark suddenly thought of how they always joked around and he felt so easy near Johnny, so open and light. it almost made him bitter that Mark got caught up in a thunder of lust and unexplained freshly realised… attraction. that was beyond his hormones. 

to be honest, the memory of what Mark was thinking at night didn’t let him go and hit him like a truck, when Johnny suddenly stretched his arm and brotherly hugged him by the shoulder.

He slightly tightened his grip and brought Mark closer.

“Yo, Markie, are you here? Heeeey? Not really awake, I see” - Johnny laughed with his low giggles. it usually was so comforting, but now his touch burned on Mark’s shoulder, bodies so close that he felt his whole skin turn red.

all memories suddenly glimpsed before his eyes: 

_of him begging_

_stretching himself_

_filthy wet fingers deep in his hole to the image of Johnny’s cock buried fully in him till the base_

while Johnny just casually stood there, one arm trying to still cook his morning coffee, pressing Mark close to him with another.

_fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck._

Mark almost choked himself on his own breath.

with trembling exhale, he quickly released himself from the tight embrace. holy shit, if his skin didn’t catch on fire still, he was a lucky man. 

Mark’s eyes were so wide and round, that he had to rapidly turn around and just move himself somewhere else.

Jesus, he was such a dumbass. 

“S-sure, yeah, coffee’d be… coffee’d be great!” - Mark managed to loudly stutter through before it got too awkward as he made his way to the table and sat on the chair. 

_God…_ this is going to be so fucking hard.

_Hard, haha._

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooooo, how was it??? haha  
> I was thinking about writing a second part, so if you'd want to have a part 2, please leave a comment!
> 
> I would be really grateful for your kudos and comments <3333


End file.
